Dear Basketball
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: After the death of his idol, Kobe Bryant, a distraught student isolates himself and visits the basketball courts. He never expected a little one-horned girl to meet him there, or play with him. A Tribute to Kobe Bryant, a legend that'll never be forgotten. Rest in Peace, Black Mamba.


**Hey guys, I don't know if you heard the news, but Kobe Bryant was killed in a helicopter accident yesterday, along with his daughter Gianna. I'm keeping his family and the family of the other victims in prayers, and this one-shot is dedicated to him. Rest in Peace, Kobe.**

It was 10:37 in the morning when he heard the news. His class, along with little Eri, was gathered around the T.V within a few seconds. Bakugo even squeezed in between Kirishima and Kaminari to watch the whole thing unravel.

_"Basketball star Kobe Bryant was tragically killed in a helicopter crash along with eight other victims…"_

The smoke was so strong that he had to squint in order to see the site, but he was able to make out the gravesite of his favorite player.

All he could do was watch in horror as the crash site was shown. It looked as if someone had taken a large hammer and smashed it into tiny pieces.

His heart broke and burned all at the same time. He felt so weak.

"You okay, bro?" Sato asked as he placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

As the news showed more of the case, including the fact that Kobe's daughter was killed too, he couldn't watch anymore of it. He went to his room to grab a coat and a ball before walking out of the dorms. He looked towards the ground

Sato knew where his friend was heading.

"What's his problem?" Bakugo grunted.

"It's just hard on 'em," Sato explained, "He loved Kobe Bryant."

"Is there anything we could do?" Little Eri asked as Izuku kneeled down.

"I'm not sure, he probably wouldn't talk to us if we tried to," Izuku answered.

"He just needs his alone time," Sato added.

Eri just stared before running after the boy who just left.

"Eri!" Izuku exclaimed as he ran after her.

It was a quiet day, and a small breeze was just what he needed. He turned onto a small dirt trail, which was hidden by the many cherry blossom trees. The branches seemed to droop as if they were mourning for Kobe with him.

When he reached his destination, he removed his coat and hung it on the fence. He took out the ball and looked up at the large hoop above him.

The court was empty, and no one was even nearby. The whole place was dead silent. He began to dribble the ball on the ground before running towards the hoop. He pushed himself off the ground like a bird taking flight. The ball went around his torso before it entered into the hoop.

He didn't smile.

He grabbed the ball and ran back towards the other end of the court. He took a deep breath before he dashed again. His heart thumped every time the ball hit the ground as he took another shot. Only this time, he turned his back to the net and threw it in the air, and it fell into the net.

As he landed, his eyes looked up to see a little girl looking at him.

"Eri?" He said with his eyes wide in surprise.

It wasn't that Shoji didn't like Eri, or didn't like little kids, he was just nervous around them. What if they were scared of him? All the thoughts brushed away as Eri came a little closer.

"That was amazing Mr. Shoji!" Eri exclaimed, "You made the ball into the circle without even looking!"

"Thanks, Eri," Shoji replied, "Where's Midoryia?"

Eri looked down at her feet nervously.

"They wanted me to leave you alone, but I didn't like seeing you sad," Eri explained while tearing up, "W-we went on a search for you, and I got lost in the c-crowds. I followed the t-trail and heard the ball. I hoped I c-could find you because you had a ball."

Shoji kneeled down to face the young girl.

"Midoryia is worried about you," Shoji said, "I can feel it."

Eri looked at the orange ball before curiously picking it up.

"This ball looks pretty," Eri said, "Where did you get it?"

"America," Shoji answered, "My parents took me there for a vacation when I was eight years old. We went to watch a game of basketball."

"Basketball?" Eri asked as she turned her head like that of a confused puppy.

"Yep. Basically, you have to get this ball into the net up there," Shoji explained as he pointed to the net, "When you make it in, you get a point. Two teams compete to get the ball in the opponent's basket as many times as they can before time runs out. Whoever has more points wins the game."

"That sounds fun!" Eri said with a smile, "Can you teach me how to play?"

Shoji felt his heart twist as the little girl continued to look at him eagerly.

"Yes," Shoji replied, "I'll teach you."

"Yay!" Eri exclaimed, "Thank you!"

Shoji nodded as he placed his hands on top of Eri's.

"Place your left hand right here so you can guide the ball. Now place your right hand under the ball to give it that good push, and…"

Eri made a little squeaking noise as she threw the ball. It barely touched the bottom of the net before falling to the ground.

"Aw…" Little Eri sighed as Shoji looked at her sadly.

"Hold on, kid," Shoji said as he placed her on his shoulders and gave her the ball, "Try it now."

Eri did as Shoji instructed and threw the ball again, but this time the ball went flying into the net.

"Did you see that?!" Eri exclaimed, "I made my first basket! It didn't even touch the sides of the circle!"

Shoji chuckled before going to get the ball again.

"You wanna do it again?" He asked.

"Yes, please!"

The two made about ten more throws before a panicked Izuku saw them. He ran down the path and witnessed everything.

"Eri!" He exclaimed, "There you are!"

"Deku!" Eri squealed as Shoji placed her down.

"Why did you run away like that? You could've been kidnapped!"

"I'm sorry, Deku," Eri said, "I didn't like seeing Mr. Shoji being so sad, and I wanted to help."

"At least you were found by someone I trust," Izuku said before picking Eri up, "What were you two doing anyways?"

"We were playing basketball!" Eri answered, "Mr. Shoji is amazing! He threw the ball into the circle without even looking!"

Izuku looked up at Shoji, who somewhat remained quiet.

"Is he?" Izuku said with a small laugh.

"Show him, Mr. Shoji!"

Shoji felt a blush spreading across his face. He picked up the ball and took a few steps back. He ran towards the hoop, but a new feeling had washed over him.

_"Be willing to sacrifice everything, but compromise nothing in your quest to be the best"…_

Shoji ran to the pole, and he threw the ball up. He caught it mid-air and began to he toss the ball back and forth between his arms before slamming the ball into the hoop. He dangled on it for a second before hopping down. Eri began clapping while Izuku stared it shock.

"Wow!" Izuku explained, "That was so cool!"

"See?" Eri exclaimed, "He's cool! What do you call it?"

"What do you mean, Eri?" Shoji asked as he picked up the ball.

"Some heroes have super moved from what I remember, and what you just did should have a name of its own as well!"

Shoji thought of a good name for the move for a while. He finally perfected it today, it should be named after _him._

"It's called the Black Mamba," Shoji said, "Because the ball twists in my arms like a snake."

"That's a cool name," Izuku commented as Eri nodded in agreement.

"It's getting late, and Mr. Aizawa will be coming soon to pick Eri up," Izuku said as he picked Eri up.

Shoji grabbed his coat and basketball before following Izuku back to the school.

"How was Eri today?" Mr. Aizawa asked as Eri was wrapped around his leg.

"She was amazing as always," Izuku replied with a smile, "She actually played Basketball for the first time."

"Really?" Mr. Aizawa said, "With who?"

Izuku looked in Shoji's direction, who had just appeared in the living room.

"Shoji," Mr. Aizawa said, "You play Basketball?"

Shoji nodded before Eri turned her head to him.

"What's that, Mr. Shoji?" Eri asked as Shoji handed her what seemed like a gold and purple tank top.

"This was a jersey from my favorite player, Kobe Bryant," Shoji said, "It was him who inspired me to take up basketball and be myself. He was the greatest player in my eyes."

Eri smiled as Shoji continued.

"When we went to the game, he passed by and noticed how different I was. He didn't even flinch at the sight of me. Instead, he kneeled down and told me that I looked cool. He asked me about my life and how I was doing, and I responded honestly. I asked him if I could be just as great as him, and he told me that I shouldn't be the next All-Might or the next Kobe Bryant, but the first Mezo Shoji."

Shoji placed the jersey onto Eri, and it read '8'.

"Are you sure, Mr. Shoji?" Eri asked as Shoji nodded.

He slipped off his sweater to reveal a jersey that said '24'. Eri smiled as Shoji picked her up again and placed her on his shoulders.

Mr. Aizawa was happy that the silent boy was finally happy. He found someone to bond with over his love for basketball. The two kids spun around happily as Sato switched the T.V to the sports channel. It happened to be showing the legendary highlights of Kobe Bryant.

Shoji started explaining everything to Eri, and the two began cheering on Kobe, despite knowing what the outcome will most likely be.

Shoji didn't know that today would have a bittersweet outcome. The loss of his idol, but the gain of a new friend.

**Man, what a tragedy…Rest in Peace, Black Mamba. There's a soundtrack called 'Dear Basketball' that was released. I recommend you guys check it out. Anyways, I hope Kobe is having a blast in Heaven with his daughter, Gianna. Have a good day you guys. Review if you'd like to. Beast Boy, The Indoraptor, and Kobe Bryant is Beast Mode!**

**"If you do not believe in yourself, no one will do it for you."**

** -Kobe Bryant**


End file.
